


Combination for this life

by theeverdream



Series: My Art for Reverse Bangs [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeverdream/pseuds/theeverdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and steampunk thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combination for this life

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This inspired a story by [busaikko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko) and [mific](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific) called [The Reverberation of a Blazing World](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1822087). 
> 
> I try to reply to each comment, but if my health doesn't allow it please know that I have read them and appreciate them very much <3


End file.
